Mirage- one shot
by spinergirl
Summary: Edward was just dealt a low blow in his life. Can anything make him forget for a few hours? I hope the lemons doesn't suck.


**This story has been killing me so I decided to put it to paper. I hope you guys like it. I have to warn you it is very dark. Please don't report me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

I walk into the Kitty Kat club and immediately inhale smoke and strong alcohol. This is what I need right now to numb my brain. To clench the pain in my heart and body. I walk down a flight of stairs and girls' heads turn to look at me. I look around and I see strippers on the stage dancing on poles and crawling on the floor to guys who are mesmerized by their talents. On the corner of the stage are guys hooting and yelling derogative to the girls and throwing dollars at them. Some are slipping dollars in their g-strings while they are bending down showing their pussies. The music is loud and that's what I need right now. Something to block out the voices and pain in my heart.

I can't think about that right now. I need alcohol in me immediately. I left my parent's house because I couldn't take their sorry looks they are giving me. They said they could understand my pain but could they really? Yesterday I buried James my best friend since first grade. And today I buried my wife Tanya of 2 years. They both died together in a car crash. Losing them hurt but knowing the fact that they were having an affair behind my back killed me. My best friend and my wife together? How I didn't know what was going on. And how long has it been going on? These are the questions they left behind.

"What can I get you handsome?"

I didn't realize that I was standing in the spot when I walked in. I looked down at a light skinned girl with blonde hair. She was wearing a pink thong and a pink bikini top. Her breasts which I can tell are not real. She has gold glitter on her body. She licks her lips at me and I can see the silver ball in her mouth. Hmmmm. That would feel nice on me.

"I will have scotch on the rocks. And keep them coming."

I pointed to an available spot near the stage where I will be.

"If you need anything else gorgeous my name is Destiny."

I walk away before she can say anything else. I pull off my jacket that I have on and put it behind the chair. And I sit down.

"Here you go sexy."

Destiny puts the glass in front of me and I grab her arm.

"Forget the scotch bring me a bottle of patron."

She winks at me and walks away. I gulp the drink down and then screw up my face when it burns my throat. Ahhhh that's what I need. Destiny is back with the bottle and I don't wait to open it up and take a deep gulp. The burn is what I need right now. I am already an a little tipsy from the drinks I took at my parent's house.

A girl walked up to me and she is topless. She squats and starts to roll her hips. She bites her lips and I have to say she's not doing it for me. I reach in my wallet and throw a five at her. She crawls to pick up and slips it in her g-strings and bites her lips again. She moves on when she realizes that I am not really focused on what she's doing. Another girl slides down the poll and starts to pop her booty to the beat. I look around and these women in here look pathetic. I can't possible see what these guys are seeing.

Tanya knew what to do to turn me on. She knew how to move her body to bring me to my knees. But lately it has been different between us. We haven't made love in 5 months. Is that how long they've been together? I take another gulp from the bottle and this time it didn't burn so much.

The music stops and the bright light on the stage go out.

"Guys thanks for coming to the Kitty Kat club. Up next is Mirage and Tatiana."

"About time." A guy who looks like he's in his 40's said slurring his words.

The music comes on a guy starts to sing. It sounds like angels are singing. A beat comes on and the light comes back on and two girls walk very sexy on the stage. I couldn't tell you what the other girl looks like but this one that walks to the pole is fucking gorgeous. She walks around the pool as she swivels her hops. She grabs the pole and starts to climb it. She wraps her legs around the pole and starts to swing around it. Her hair is flying everywhere and it's the sexiest thing I've every seen. She's wearing tiny black shorts with a black bikini top. She has no shoes on and I stop myself from jumping up on the stage to see if she's real and not a mirage.

She grabs the pole while still swinging and opens her legs. Mirage throws her legs to the side and looks like she's walking in the air. She quickly wraps her legs around the pole and swings around again. I've been to strip clubs before but I've never seen anything like this.

She slides down the poll and it' looks like she will hit the floor but she puts her hand down to stop her self and her legs soon follow. She rolls her hips and throws her head back make her hair fly. She pulls in her knees and pulls her pussy closer to the pole and starts to roll her hips to stand up. She leans her back to the poll and she looks at me. I know she's looking at me. She slides down the poll and starts to crawl to me on her hand and knees. I couldn't swallow when I saw her coming.

She reaches me and takes my bottle and takes a swig on my patron. She falls back on her butt and throws her head back and lifts her butt off the stage to give me a better view on her crotch. She stands up and rolls her hips. She turns and run to the poll and jumps to the pole and starts to swing with her legs out. She hooks her right leg to the poll while still swinging and reaches behind her to touch her foot and reaches out her arm out.

The guys are throwing money on the stage and shouting at the vision in front of me. I take another swig from my bottle.

Mirage climbs higher on the pole and wraps her body around it like a ball and slides down. When she reaches the bottom she opens her legs and puts her finger in her mouth. Her hair is fallen hiding her eyes but she just throws out sex to the crowd. She slowly takes off her top and her body is gorgeous. That's when I see the tattoos around her hips and back.

She slowly walks to the guy next to me while she fondles her breast. She turns her back to him and bends over. She starts to touch her pussy. Mirage throws her head to side to look at me. She walks to the pole again and climbs it. She spins and throws her body back only holding the pole with her legs. She is fantastic on the pole.

As quickly as she came on she was done. The next three girls on and they couldn't hold a candle compare to mirage.

A hand touches my shoulder and I turn to see its Destiny but instead of licking her lips and smiling at me she has a scowl look on her face.

"Come with me." She says and I obey. I take my bottle and jacket and follow her through the club. We step into a room that has a beige sectional couch and a pole. The room has mirrors for walls. As I step in I see Mirage just walking around the pole and turning around. She stops and looks at me and bites her lip. God she's fucking sexy. She walks to me and takes my hand and sits me down on the sectional. She walks to the pole without taking her eyes off me. I notice the same song that was playing while she's dancing is on again. We are in our own personal room it's just me and her. She does her tricks on the pole and drops down and crawls to me like she did on the stage. She opens my legs and crawls up my body and straddles me. That's when I can smell her. She smells like something floral. I can't put my finger on it. I bet Tanya would've known what it is. She loves that girlie shit.

The thought of Tanya upsets me again and while Mirage is giving me a lap dance I take a swig of my patron which is almost finished. Damn I need another one. Mirage takes the bottle from me and runs her tongue around the top of the bottle and takes a swig. My member twitches. She put the bottle down and wraps her arms around my neck and starts to move her hips. I put my hand on her hips to pull her closer.

"My shift is over. Do you want to get out of here?" She says in my ears.

"Yes." I said and she smiles. She gets up and pulls my hand again.

"Let me change and I will meet you at the bar."

She walks out of the room and I leave the way I came. I walk back to the main place in the club and notice 2 fully naked women on the stage One girl was bent over and a guy put his face in her crotch. I can only imagine what he is doing to her right now.

"Damn you are sexy."

I turn to see a topless Asian woman in front of me. She reaches out to touch my chest to feel me. She steps closer so I can feel her body on me. I just stared at her when her hand snaked around my wait to touch my butt.

"He's mine Sukie."

I look up to see Mirage and she looks totally different than when she was on the stage. She is wearing skinny jeans and a grey hoodie with a beanie on her head. I didn't know she could look any better. Sukie whined and walked away.

"Sorry I took so long."

How long was I standing there?

"We can go upstairs. They have rooms."

I nod to her and I follow her up some steps. I can't keep my eyes off this sight that is before me. And I notice that she looks younger than she did on the stage. As we pass the rooms you can hear moaning and grunts from their occupants. We stop in front a room that read 213. She looks at me and pulls her lip in with her teeth. She takes a key and opens the door.

"This is mine." She says as we walk into the room. It was a little room with posters all over the place. There are clothes on a chair that is by the window. I look around and wonder if she lives here.

"Do you live here?" I ask as she picks up the clothes and tidy up a bit.

"When I need too." She responds as she throws the clothes in a little closet.

She takes off her hoodie and she is wearing a white wife beater. That is sexier than any lingerie Tanya has every worn. Has she worn them for James? I shake my head to clear the thoughts out. She sits on the chair. She opens her bag and pulls out a baggie. She spills the contents on the mirror and starts to cut it up with a card.

"Have a seat. You are making me nervous just standing there staring."

"Why am I here?" I say and sit on the only place I could sit which is the bed.

"Don't you want to be here? I want you here?"

She says and rolls up a dollar bill.

"Want some?' She says while handing me the dollar bill.

I've never done this before but anything to make me forget right. I take the bill from her and snort of the white powder. It burns going in my nose but the drip that falls in the back of my throat felt wonderful. I handed her the bill and chuckle. My body felt light and easy. The pain was gone. She takes it and snorts the white line. She throws her head back and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Damn.' She says and sniffs again.

I watch her as she takes the beanie off her head.

'What's your name?" I say and she looks at me.

"Mirage." She says and smiles innocently. I knew she was lying.

"What's your real name?"

Her smile falters a little.

"Bella what's yours."

"Edward."

"Nice to meet you Edward."

"Why did you bring me here Bella?'

I ask again.

'I brought you here because I like what I see and I saw your eyes. You want this as much as I do."

I get up from the bed and start to pace. She walks to me and wraps her arms around my waist and I push her away.

"Easy." She says and throws her arms up.

"Tell me what you want me to do to make you feel better?"

She looks at me behind her lashes.

"You naked."

She starts to take off her clothes and I grab her wrist to tell her slowly. I walk to the bed and sit down to watch her. She takes off her tank top and drops it on the floor. She's not wearing a bra. Damn. She takes the rest of her clothes off without breaking our eye contact. She's about to take out off her panties and I stop her.

"Well I'm almost naked and here you are fully clothed."

I get off the bed and walk to her. Her eyes start to cloud from the lust she is feeling. She starts to tremble and I run my fingers through her hair. I pull her hair back hard.

"What's the rush?"

I release her hair and she chuckles.

"There's no need to be rough."

I grab her shoulders and push her up against the door.

"Don't tell me what to do." I say close to her face. I can see in here eyes that she's not afraid of me. I look down at her full lips and I start to kiss her rough. The nice naive Edward Cullen is gone. It died when I found out the affair and that Tanya was pregnant.

She wraps her legs around my hips and I push closer to her body. She moans in my mouth. I stop kissing her and she drops her feet to the floor. She trembles and I step back. Her eyes screaming fuck me.

"Get on the bed."

She smiles and walks around me. She climbs the middle of the bed waiting for me to tell her what.

"Get on your knees and show me your pussy."

She pulls down her panties and I notice she has a chain around her slim hips. She gets on her knees and opens her legs and lowers her top half on the bed so I can see it better. She is completely bald. I asked Tanya to do that but she always refused.

"Open it up."

She opens it and I can see she's wet. I walk to the edge of the bed and I touch her. She moans when I slip my finger inside.

"You're so wet."

"Wet for you." She moans.

I slip another finger in and she starts to move against my fingers. I start to play with her clit with the pad of my thumb. I start to pump her faster.

"Do you like that?" She nods her head.

"Say you like it." I say forcefully.

"I like it." She says breathless. I slip another finger in. I want to stretch her out because I am not small. And I want her to be able to fill me when I slip inside.

I pull my fingers out and put my fingers in her mouth so she can taste her self. She moans again.

"Taste good." She says smacking her lips.

She turns to sit on the bed and starts to unbuckle my pants and it falls in a pool around my ankles and boxers slowly follows. I step out of them when she reaches in a dresser by her bed and pulls out a condom.

"Oh my." She says as she lifts my button down shirt and sees my dick hiding behind it.

She wraps her hands around my legs and pulls me closer. She takes my buddy and rolls the condom on with her mouth. Holy shit. She licks up my shaft to the head and rolls her tongue over the head like she did with bottle at the club. There's no words needed to be exchanged. We know what we both need. She puts him her mouth till it hits the back of her throat. She gags and sucks in air. She closes her lips around it and I hold the back of her head to keep it at the back of her throat. If I keep doing this I am going to come. As she sucks me off I reach down and start to play with her pussy. She moans and wraps two hands around him.

I push her down on the bed and climb on top of her.

"I want you to fuck me." She says and her face is flush.

I slip inside her. Damn she's tight.

"Is that what you want?"

She moans and I think that's a yes. But I pull out. I ram back inside her and pull all the way out again.

"Don't tease." She whimpers.

I get up and I flip her over.

"I want you like this."

I ram inside her again and her shoulders drop on the bed again. I hold her hips and start pounding her. She is screaming and telling me how much she likes it. It was never like this with Tanya.

I pull her hair and she lifts up to her hand. I pull her head back and she looks at me. I wrap my hand around her neck and fuck the shit out of her. God this feels good. I grab her shoulders and pull her to me. Her back is to my chest and we are still connected. I wrap my hand around her neck again and start to kiss her. She puts her hand on my ass and wants me to fuck her harder. And I oblige.

"Oh shit I'm about to come." She yells and I go faster.

She tightens around me and I can feel her pussy pulsing. I lift her up when she stops trembling and sit on the bed so she's riding me cowgirl style. She puts her feet on the floor and starts to ride me faster like I pounding into her. She threw her head on my shoulder and I start to message her clit.

"Oh shit again." She says again

I can feel my own climax coming while she's coming. I hold onto her waist again and move her faster. I feel it in my stomach and it starts to warm my body. I don't want to hold back so I start ramming faster and deeper into her. I spill everything I have inside me. I yell fuck. I yell out for my best friend I lost. I yell out for the love of my life. I yell out for the shit they left with me. I yell out for the pain the caused me.

I kiss her sweaty shoulder when my breathing calms down and I stop shaking. She gets up and walks into the bathroom. She comes back with a tissue and hands it to me. I flinch when I take off the tight condom and put it in the tissue.

She pulls her hair and puts it up in a messy bun.

"I'm going to take a shower. You can join me if you want."

I follow her like I am a robot. We start to wash each other. She's talking to me but I can't say anything. What can I say? If I open my mouth all my pain will fall to her feet and I don't want that.

She hands me a towel and we dry each other. We climb into the bed naked and I pull her to me. She puts her head on my chest and I can tell that she doesn't want me to leave. Is she going through something too? Is she hiding out from the world like I am? I run my fingers through hair and I massage her scalp. I can hear her breath even out and I know she's sleeping. I push her to other pillow and I stand up to get dressed. I look down at her and I watch her sleeping. She is beautiful. Her dark hair framing her face that fell out of her bun, I push a little off her face and she moves her head to the side. She doesn't wake.

I would love to stay to know her story but right now my heart can't do that. Let's call it what it really was. A one night stand. I reach out of my wallet and put $200 on her night table and walk to the door. I look back at her and she doesn't move. I walk through the door and leave. I will never forget my night with Mirage.

I **hope you guys like this one shot. Please read my other stories. Please save to your favorites and comment. I love getting reviews. I will also put a video of how Bella was dancing in the club in my profile. Till next time.**


End file.
